Thanks for walking me home
by Darkfoot
Summary: Gilbert is home alone on a Friday night. What could be worse! so he decides to call up his old friend Matthew and see if he wants to hang out. Find out what happens. Human AU, human names used. I dont own Hetalia or the movie mentioned. Read and Review!
1. Dinner and a Movie

Thanks for walking me home.

Gilbert lay on his bed and sighed irratably. It was Friday night and he was sitting at home for gods sake! And it wasnt like he could go out partying with his two best friends since Francis wasn't answering his phone and Antonio was trying to hook up with that Italian guy Lovino or something. It seemed like everyone was busy tonight except him! Even his goody goody little brother Ludwig was out of the house! sure he was just studying with his two friends Kiku and that other Italian guy Feli-something but still! The abino rolled over onto his belly and grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contacts,looking for someone to hang with-

Alfred-Too annoying, Antonio-Chasing Italians, Arthur-Too boring,Eduard- Too nerdy, Elizaveta-Nah,Feliks-Too girly, Francis-Not picking up, Ivan-Woah!How did THAT creep get in here?!Delete!, Katuyasha-Too quiet,Ludwig-Studying, Matthew, Nata-Wait! Scroll back! What about Mattie? Its been a while since we hung out...

Before Gilbert had even realised what he was doing, his finger had selected Matthews name and pressed stared at it for a few seconds in suprise before putting it up to his ear. It rang three time before someone picked it up.

"Hello eh?" Came Matthews quiet voice through the tiny speaker. Gilbert grinned.

"Guten Tag Mattie! Its the awesome Gilbert, calling to grace you wth my awesome presence!" There was a quiet chuckle from the other end of the phone.

"Hello Gilbert, How can I help you?"

"I was sitting here all alone and suddenly I was struck by an urge to call my dear friend Mattie and ask him if he wanted to catch a movie with me" Gilbert explained over dramaticly.

"Which movie is it?"

"We shall be viewing..." He paused for dramatic effect "Rise of the Guardians!" He threw his free hand up in the air.

"Oh my brother went to see that with Arthur yesterday, he said it was good" Matthew exclaimed.

"So you'll go with the awesome me?"

"Yes"

"Awesome!"

"So are we meeting there?"

"Nein I was thinking we could get something to eat first"

"Where?"

"KFC sound awesome?"

"Okay, Meet you there in 10?"

"Its a _date_!" Gilbert grinned triumpiantly "See you soon!"

"Um..Yes..okay bye" Matthew hung up quickly. Gilbert put down his phone and paused for a moment. Was it just him or did Mattie sound kind of nervous when he hung up? He shrugged, he was probably just excited to be hanging out with the awesome Gilbert. He pulled on a black leather jacket,ran a hand through his messy white hair, kicked his brothers golden retriever Aster out of the doorway, yelled good bye to his Vati and jumped into his beat up(The result of several crashes due to drunkeness and Antonios horrible driving skills), old van and drove off.

Roughly five to eight minutes later Gilbert pulled up infront on KFC, feeling kinda proud of himself for arriving early and suprising Mattie when he spotted a familliar blonde standing in the carpark. Getting out of the van Gilbert gave Matthew an apprecitive once-over. The canadian was wearing skinny blue jeans and a loose red hoodie with a white maple leaf on it but in the albinos mind he looked sexy.

"Hey Mattie!" He called "You got here quick, where's your car?" he asked and he joined the blonde. Matthew shook his head.

"Alfred was using the car tonight so I walked" He explained. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought you lived on the other side of town"

"I do" Matthew just gave him a strange look and changed the subject.

"You look awesome tonight" He grinned, draping an arm over the cute blondes shoulder. Matthew blushed brightly and looked down.

"uh...T-thanks" he stammered. Gilbert just laughed his strange laugh and led him inside.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

The pair stood outside Matthews house, Gilbert groaning dramaticly as he clutched his legs.

"Im never walking that far again!" He complained. After the movie, Gilbert had started to drive Matthew home but his van had broken down half way there and they had to walk the rest of the way. Gilbert had complained the whole way there but Matthew had barely broken a sweat, even laughing as the albino lamented.

"Oh stop being a baby Gilbert, it wasnt _that_ far" Matthew chuckled.

"Are you serious?!" Gilbert looked up at him incrediously "It was _nineteen_ fucking blocks!"

"And?"

"Fucking energetic canadian"

"Lazy fucking german"

"_Tou'che"_

The two grinned at each other for a moment before Matthew suddenly blushd and looked down at his feet.

"So uh..Thanks for walking me home Gilbert" He blushed, Gilbert closed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something awesome like 'No problem' but was distracted by a pair of soft lips pressing against his cheek briefly. His crimson eyes shot open but Matthew was already hurrying down the path to his front door. Gilbert raised a hand to his cheek and touched it silently for a few seconds before breaking out into a grin.

"See ya Mattie!" He yelled towards the house "I'll text you!" He then blew a kiss at the window where he saw a blonde head peeking through the curtains before jamming his hands in his pockets, turning around and beginning the long walk home.

**So this is a PruCan oneshot I wrote but if enough people reveiw there could be a sequel *hinthint***

**Read & Review!**

**Darky out.**

**Edit: Okay so it seems FF likes to randomly cut a few words out of the sentances randomly and mess them up but I've been through and fixed them so they should be good now. Also I'd like to thank 'theoneformerlyknownasperson' and 'BloodSuckingFerret' for the reviews, they really made my day! (Also I'm starting work on the sequel, how does it being from Matties POV sound? Awesome?)**


	2. Blonde idiots and Angry Brits

**WARNING: Contains hinted USUK (Ya'know if the hint was 10 feet tall and wearing a sombrero) And also I dont own Hetalia (Yet)**

Matthew peeked out from behind the curtain and blushed when Gilbert blew a kiss to him before walking away. He quickly pulled the curtain closed and let out a happy sigh, closing his eyes.

"So who was that?" someone asked, surprising Matthew and making him open his eyes. His twin brother Alfred stood in front of him with an irritated expression. Matthew glanced to the side and blushed.

"N-no one Alfred" He stammered, Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then why were you staring out the window and giggling like a school girl?"

"I wasn't giggling!" Matthew exclaimed "I was only looking at him!"

"Hah!" Alfred pointed at him triumphantly "So you admit there _was _someone there!" Matthew paled slightly.

"I never said that"

"You just did!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't"

"YES YOU DID!" Alfred practically screamed, his face bright red with frustration. Matthew chuckled nervously.

"Whoa Al...Calm down before you break a circuit" He reasoned, Alfred pouted childishly.

"Well you did" Matthew sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay okay you got me Al; there was someone out there, happy now hoser?" He snapped, Alfred grinned triumphantly.

"Ha ha! I was right!" He gloated "So who was it? Your boyfriend?" Matthew flushed bright red at the sudden question.

"Eh…No, no just a friend Al" he stammered, holding his hands up like they might stop Alfred's teasing. Long story short- They didn't.

"HA! He IS your boyfriend!" Alfred cried "So who is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" He pleaded (Way to lay on the subtlety Al), hopping from one foot to the other in excitement.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Matthew blushed "Just drop it Alfred!"

"But Maaaaattiieeeeeee I'm your big brother, I need to know who you first boyfriend is!" Alfred whined. Matthew opened his mouth to reply then paused as he fully took in the words spoken.

"Okay first of all, I'm older then you by twenty minutes and second of all, I've already had a boyfriend!" Matthew snapped. Alfred blinked.

"Wow really? Who?" He asked, completely dis-regarding the first statement. Matthew dead-panned.

"Seriously Alfred? Remember Ivan? The tall Russian guy with the scarf who I dated for almost a year? Ring any bells?" He coaxed, Alfred tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Ivan…Ivan…I…van….Wait! YOU DATED THE COMMIE BASTARD?!" The little cogs in Alfred's brain suddenly clicked together and caused his face to turn bright red and his index finger to shoot up and point at Matthews's face (Almost knocking his glasses off).

"Alfred, Ivan is not a commie, he just happens to be Russian, and yes I dated him, do you honestly not reme-"Matthew was cut off by a shout from upstairs.

"ALFRED! What the bloody hell are you doing down there?!" Yelled a very British voice. Matthew raised an eyebrow at his brother, who turned an interesting shade of pink.

"Arthur huh?" He asked.

"Uh Artie was just gonna help me with my spelling….additions…for History…" Alfred obviously lied as he looked at the ceiling.

"Oh really?" Matthew smirked; Alfred opened his mouth to say something but was distracted by a short boy with messy blonde hair and bright green eyes (accented by overly large eyebrows) and wearing only a pair of United Kingdom flag boxers coming down the stars.

"What the hell is taking you so long git?" Arthur snapped "I thought you were just saying goodnight to your Korean friend" Matthew gave a little wave to catch the Britt's attention.

"Hi Arthur" he smiled, Arthur glanced over at him.

"Hello Matthew" He replied before grabbing Alfred by that little flick of hair that refused to sit down on his head and forcefully dragging him upstairs, ignoring the Americans whining to let go. Matthew smiled to himself and headed upstairs to his own room. As he arrived there his phone buzzed, alerting him to the fact that he had a message. He pulled out his phone and selected it.

**1 new message(s)**

**From: **TheAwesomeGilbert (Matthew had let Gilbert type in his own number and he had put it under that)

_Hey Birdie! Im still walking home :( Need to get a new car soon_

_So wat u up 2?_

**Reply| Forward| Delete**

Matthew grinned and selected 'Reply'

**And that's it! Part two of 'Thanks for walking me home' Is officially done! I hope you guys liked it! And remember REVIEW! Reviews make me happy :D Don't they Mattie?**

**Matthew: Uh yea….**

**So review and you get to have a free hug from Mattie here :D**

**Matthew: Hey wait I didn't agree to-**

**Until next time! ~Darky out!~ **

**(Oh and that could be USUK if you want ;D )**


	3. The first Omake

Gilbert sat backwards on Matthews's desk chair, leaning his chin on his hands while he watched Matthew pull out pretty much every article of clothing he owned.

"Hurry up Birdie" He complained "At this rate Antonio's birthday will be over before we get there" he yawned. Matthew spun around to face him, eyes glinting nervously.

"I need to decide what to wear Gil! This is my first time _really_ meeting your friends and I want to make a good impression!" He explained, and then looked up at Gilbert with puppy-dog eyes "Help me?" Gilbert tried to stay strong but broke after about five seconds.

"Verdammit Birdie you know I can't resist cute things!" he pouted but got up and started to rummage through the clothes on his bed, eventually picking some out and handing them to the Canadian. "There now get dressed" he ordered. Matthew looked up at him, mortified "What?" Gilbert asked warily.

"I can't get dressed in front of you!" Matthew exclaimed, his cheeks rapidly turning red.

"Why not?" Gilbert asked, raising a silver eyebrow.

"Because it's embarrassing!" Matthew squeaked "I don't want you to see me naked!" At this Gilbert smiled predatorily.

"Well I'm going to see it all sooner or later so why not sooner?" he asked, red eyes flashing in amusement. Matthew turned bright red and dropped the clothes he was holding, letting out another squeak. Gilbert grinned at him again but turned around and laced his fingers behind his head "Okay then Birdie, Im not looking, you can get dressed now" he smirked. Behind him Matthew grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Pervy German hoser' before getting dressed.

"Okay I'm dressed" He said after a while, Gilbert turned around and looked him up and down appreciatively. Matthew was wearing a dark red shirt with tight black jeans and a black jacket. "How do I look?" he asked, blushing slightly, Gilbert grinned.

"That looks great on you" he praised "but do you know what would look even better on you?" He asked a mischievous glint in his eye as he stepped closer so he was standing right next to him.

"What?" Matthew asked warily, Gilbert smirked.

"My arm" he grinned as he snaked a pale arm around Matthews's waist "See" he practically purred, nuzzling Matthews's neck. Matthew blushed but twisted up to kiss him softly before pulling away with a little laugh.

"Come on Gil, we're gonna be late!" He called as he left the room. Gilbert stood there for a second before following.

"You can't just leave me hanging like that Birdie! It's Un-awesome!"

**Done! This is a little omake from the 'Thanks for walking me home' story that I got the idea for when I was lying in bed last night thinking about WWI to help me get to sleep (don't question-it works) and suddenly the line 'You know what else would look good on you? My arm' came to me and this story followed! So I just had to write it up XD So yea I'll be doing a bunch of omakes to accompany this one and I'll put them with the 'Thanks for walking me home' story so keep an eye out for them! Review and you will get my home-made virtual pancakes! ~Darky out!**


	4. Don't Smile

Matthew sat on his bed frowning and determinedly looking away from the albino trying to grab his attention.

"Come on Birdie! Look sorry okay! But he deserved it!" Gilbert whined standing in front of the Canadian and pouting miserably. Matthew ignored him and stared stubbornly out the window. Gilbert started poking his shoulder repeatedly. "Biiirrdddiiieeeeeee! Pay attention to meeee!" He whined again. Matthew's only response was to smack his hand away before returning his irritated gaze to the window.

Gilbert pouted and rubbed his hand before sitting down next to Matthew and resting his chin on his shoulder causing Matthew to move over slightly. This resulted in Gilbert moving too to resume his position and Matthew moving away again. This continued for a few more minutes before Matthew abruptly shoved Gilbert off the bed, the albino landing with a rather undignified _thump_.

"That hurt!" Gilbert complained, standing up and rubbing his back with a wince. He looked up at Matthew and caught the tail end of a smile on his face before he turned away. Gilbert smirked as he thought of an idea on how to get Mattie to forgive him. He shifted so he was crouched on his knees and leaned up to cup Matthew's face with his hands, forcing him to look at him. Gilbert grinned widely as he met Matthews's cool violet gaze. Time to put his hastily thought out plan into action.

"Don't smile Mattie~" He cooed, surprising the blonde. "Don't smile~" He smirked, seeing Matthew was already trying not to crack a grin. "Don't you do it~ don't you dare smile Mattie~" Matthew's face started to turn red with the effort of trying not to laugh. "Don't smile Birdieeee~" Matthew finally gave in and grinned, chuckling lightly.

"You're an idiot Gil, you know that?" He chuckled, pulling his face out of Gilbert's grasp. Gilbert grinned innocently at him. Well as innocently as one could when they had blood-red eyes.

"But I'm your idiot Birdie and that makes me awesome~"

The End~

* * *

**Another omake~ Thanks for all the favs/follows and reviews peoples! And before I forget- **

**Matthew: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes! You promised!**

**Matthew: Fine... *hugs PruCan.4Evs* (Because for some reason it wouldn't let me reply to your review)**

**Enjoy peeps~**

**Darky out~**


End file.
